


Nada de capas!

by Jude_Melody



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ela se acostumara a criar para deuses, e certos costumes não se abandonam. Mas os outros não compreendiam suas razões. Apenas ouviam seu mantra. Nada de capas!





	Nada de capas!

**Author's Note:**

> “Os Incríveis” pertence à Pixar. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> O segundo filme estreia este ano! Eu esperei uma vida por isso. Para comemorar, decidi escrever esta pequena homenagem para uma das personagens mais incríveis do mundo: a Edna Mode.

Os outros não compreendiam as razões dela. Edna Mode era feita de inspiração, transpiração e excentricidade, não necessariamente nessa ordem ou nas porcentagens que possa ter imaginado. Durante anos, acostumara-se a construir para verdadeiros deuses, os super-heróis que tantas vezes salvaram a pátria da malvadez e do tédio. Agora tentava retornar às origens. Os papéis amassados acumulavam-se a seus pés. As ideias voavam. Mas Edna era uma mulher paciente e transpirava criatividade e inspirava admiração. Criaria os uniformes enquanto isso fizesse sentido. E, quando não fizesse mais, talvez sua própria vida tivesse acabado.

Naquela tarde instigante, Robert fora o primeiro a questionar. Não compreendia suas razões, mas cedeu por respeito. Depois dele, era tudo uma longa repetição. Por que cismavam com as capas? Por que insistiam no glamour inexistente? Edna era um álbum de fotos, todas tristes. Conhecera alguns deles de perto, criara para eles. Era o momento de buscar sua redenção. Mas os outros apenas ouviam seu mantra: nada de capas!

Reclusa, deixava o lápis correr sobre o papel, realizava testes controlados, incendiava os olhos com a paixão de um artista que vê sua obra erguer-se soberba. Todas perfeitas. Nenhuma com capa. Talvez fosse uma paranoia. Alguns super-heróis censuravam. Que mal há em uma capa? Eu tenho o direito de ter uma capa! Pois que fosse a outro lugar, então. Edna tinha seus valores.

Mas às vezes ela sentava sozinha e fitava os desenhos antigos, as fotos nos jornais, os pôsteres. Havia tantos heróis com capas. E como eles pareciam belos em suas poses confiantes e com seus sorrisos alegres! Era curioso. Uma capa aparentemente inofensiva fora a derrocada de figuras tão grandiosas! Homens e mulheres antes cheios de orgulho e amor, que despertavam a multidão por onde quer que passassem, todos reduzidos a um nada, a um vazio... Uma ausência que doía nos que ficavam. Uma injustiça.

Os outros não compreendiam as razões dela. Edna Mode era feita de inspiração, transpiração e excentricidade, e a ordem e as porcentagens não importavam. Ela se acostumara a criar para deuses. E certos costumes não se abandonam. Aqueles deuses eram as linhas que teciam o sentido de sua vida. Edna continuaria criando os uniformes. Soberbos. Únicos. Sem capa.

 


End file.
